


Birds of a Feather

by EndmostGekko (Krivoklatsko)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Rakan gets cucked, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krivoklatsko/pseuds/EndmostGekko
Summary: A day in the life of Summoner Jun and his girlfriend Xayah.





	1. Bird Man Rakan

Sunlight softened through stained-glass windows, and amber hues sparkled through a high-gothic atrium. The softest murmurs and lightest footsteps could echo in this marble hall, so The Institute of War enforced whispering.

A hundred robed figures made a continuous hum of shared opinions.

Summoner Jun- 5 foot six, slender and taut, jogged into the hallway and transitioned to a stop, his feet louder than the conversations.

He noted a Summoner in beige robes, quietly hissing at bird man Rakan.

A woman’s voice: “Your contract is worth shit right now. Don’t quit your day job. And if you want to stay at the Institute- Next time, you do as I say.”  
Rakan flinched. 

Jun guessed, “Hey, Lessa! Lessa Carin, that you?”

His voice echoed. Hooded figures along the hall glanced his way and shook their heads. Jun didn’t notice or care. He worked parties like coal mines; his smile slid through taboos. 

And his arm slid around Summoner Lessa Carin’s shoulder.

Her scowl became a pleasant smile. “Hey, Jun.” 

Her cheeks reddened as she admired his boyish, brown locks. Her dimples sharpened in pleasure, and her amber eyes settled in his baby blues. “You look a little tanned,” she noted.

He finger-gunned her. “Happiness is health, Lessa. I always find time to relax. Hey, mind if I borrow Rakan for a minute?”

Lessa’s smile stretched uncomfortably, as if she were struggling to maintain it. 

“Yeah,” she finally relented, “I’m done with him.” She cast a sneer to Rakan as she finished, then smiled to Jun, “Say hi to Xayah for me,” as she left.

“Will do!” 

He gave Lessa a thumbs up and his best smile. Lessa turned her back, and both immediately faded. 

Jun lowered his glasses, black rims for class, and watched her hips sway beneath her robes. Damn, what a dime. The way she moved made music in his head and elsewhere. He remembered he had a girlfriend, and replaced his glasses. 

Rakan mumbled, “Thanks for that, Jun. She’s just being-”

“Yeah, buddy! Of course.” Jun faced him and held his arms wide. 

Rakan walked into the hug and held it too long. Jun patted his back to signal the moment was over, and stepped out of it, still smiling. “So how are things? It’s been too long, Rakan. You know, ever since… But we’re past that, right?”

“Yeah!” Rakan’s voice carried. 

A summoner hissed, “Shh!” and Rakan flinched.

“Sorry.” Quieter, to Jun, he whispered, “Yeah, no. Don’t- pfft. That’s, y’know? Water under the bridge, Jun. We’re buddies.” The crow’s feet beside his eyes betrayed his long nights and sorrow. 

Jun grinned sincerely. As loud as he damn well wanted, Jun said, “I’m glad to hear that, Rakan. We should hang out more some time.”

Rakan smiled, open-mouthed with excitement. “Why not now?”

“Ahh, buddy, gotta-“ Jun checked his chronometer, then remembered he’d left it at the dorm- “I would, but the lady’s waiting on me.”

Rakan’s smile tensed.

“But another time,” Jun said. He started down the hallway, and Rakan followed. “Let’s catch up a little though,” Jun said. “How’s business? Lessa giving you trouble?”

“Oh, that. No, she’s just- I mean, you know how things get with new people coming in all the time- the meta changes, and-“ 

Jun nodded along absentmindedly, then inserted, “Yeah, man. It’s like I’ve been saying, you gotta pick up a kit that’s in demand. It’s good to have a niche and all, but utility is what it is, you know? Universal appeal. Flash/Ignite.” He illustrated with each hand. “Flash/Ignite. They never have me sit out. You gotta do the same. Can’t keep defining yourself with synergies based on- well, you know.”

“Y-Yeah, I guess.” Rakkan scratched the back of his neck.

Jun turned down the dormitory corridor. “And hey, you got something on the side, right? Lessa mentioned a day job? Diversify! That’s good, man!”

“Yeah.” Rakan puffed out his chest. “Yeah! I’ve got options!”

“Awesome, bro! What do you do?”

“Well I, uh, you know, performance stuff. Theater. And dancing. And juggling.”

“Juggling’s cool, bro. I’m happy for you. Not everybody can do that. It’s all about playing the game, buddy. And you got it.”

Jun stopped at a guarded hallway, and waved to the guard. “Hey, guys! Grimm and Vesser, right? How are the kids? Good to see you.”

They smiled back. “Hey, Jun. Kids are great. How’s the lady?”

Jun passed as he mock-punched them, “Ah, she’s wild as ever! Hard to keep up the stamina around her, you know?” 

The guards laughed with him as he passed, then crossed their pikes, to bar Rakan.

Jun stopped and winced for him. “Oh. Right. You don’t have an apartment at the Institute anymore, do you?”

Rakan scratched the back of his head and shied away from the guards. “No. Heh. I, uh, y’know, I’m just tryin’ to save on costs. And they charge too much here anyway!”

“Yeah. I sympathize, bro. I get mine free, or I wouldn’t either. Hey, I got somewhere to be. We’ll catch up another time, alright?”

“Yeah. See you, Jun!”

Rakan waved.  
Jun flashed his best smile and wave, then turned away and dropped them.

Inside his suite, someone had pulled the blinds and cut the candles. Jun closed the door and sighed, “You can’t sleep all day, Xayah.”

From the bedroom, muffled by a pillow, she mumbled, “Iz jus’ a nap.”

Jun shut the door and gestured to the coatrack. His robe slid up and off him and folded itself. He’d only worn a tank top underneath. He stripped it on the way to the bedroom and flung it into a hamper. He snapped his fingers, and the bedroom candles flickered to light.

He stopped at the side of the bed and watched her pretend to sleep. Her cheek turned red under his attention. Right, people could feel that intense glare from a summoner. Some people were so sensitive to magic, they could even read a summoner’s emotions. So she knew what he was about to do to her body. 

Xayah peeked up from the pillow and watched the candlelight flicker on his abs.  
“Hey,” Jun cooed.

Xayah blushed harder and covered her face with the blanket. She tried to change the subject. “Were you talking to someone? In the hallway?”

Jun shrugged. “Just some cuck.”


	2. Bird Woman Xayah

You should know some things about Jun.

Imagine the things he does and how much you hate them. He hates his work more.

Now imagine the rewards he gets. Picture yourself sliding into bed atop Xayah, her knee wrapped around a pillow so that her ass is pulled taut. Feel her heat radiating from the sheets. Spoon her so closely that your heartbeats connect. Get hard, and let your stiffy slide against wet thighs.

Play with her hair while she pretends to be asleep. It’s part of her stubborn pride, ignoring your presence to indulge in your efforts and attention. Cup your hand under her breast and smirk when she tenses. Outside, Xayah is all prickly, bitchy, and snarky, like an experienced woman. But every night it’s like she’s a nervous virgin again. She clams up when it comes to sexual intimacy.

Do you like that kind of thing?

Because, let me tell you, Jun LOVES this.

He thrust his dick into moisture. Xayah gasped and arched her spine, ass presenting to him. Jun’s heart thrummed against her back. Hers accelerated to match.

These were their best conversations. The relationship was purely sexual- free from modern romantic notions. 

He kissed her shoulder and bucked again, indulging in the friction as he hot-dogged her cunt.

Xayah bit her lip. Blush spread on her cheeks. Jun was in a patient mood, so it was time to test the limits of her arousal. How wet did she have to get to drown in desire? He nibbled the tip-most feather on her ear to find out.

She pushed him. “I’m tryin’ to sleep! And you’re no good at this.”

Xayah always took shit-testing far past mere games.

“Fine,” Jun huffed. “We’ll do things your way.” He flicked her ear.

She turned and scowled, “Hey-“ right as he followed up with a smack.

Her ass rippled. The snap echoed across the room and flickered in the candle flames. Her ass cheek, once pale, now burned red like her face. Jun pulled his fingers away to see the starfish he’d left behind.

Xayah swallowed. He’d shaken her. In the first few weeks, she’d had more resolve than this, but he’d slowly worn her down. 

She snapped, “Is that how a man-?”

With a single, smooth motion, his hand cocked and fired. As he lifted it, she sucked in her lip and closed her eyes. As the clap reported, Xayah squealed.

Jun grabbed her hair and jerked her head back. “Look, I’m horny and you’re wet. No matter how much you wanna be a bitch, you’re getting fucked tonight. Just tell me how many spanks you need.”

She squirmed. Her lip stayed bit. But her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him like a puppy wanting pets. Like a bitch in heat. She pulled her head back by her hair, and her lips parted into a moan.

She wasn’t always like this.

Jun first met Xayah in the halls of the Institute. Bird man Rakan was looking to meet Summoners, and he’d dragged his girlfriend/soulmate/bird-woman along. Rakan talked to Jun while Xayah stood off to the side and admired one of the Institute’s designer flowers. Jun watched her gaze drape over the plant, examining, indulging in fascination.

She was supposed to be a minor species on the brink of extinction, but she looked human enough.

She had a nice figure. Weird bird legs, but everything above that was ten out of ten. She looked at Jun. Vertical pupils, like a cat or something. Really pretty striations in her irises though. And the orbs of her eyes were slightly larger than human. Not too large. Just a bit more attractive. None of that squinty Ionian shit.

Xayah cocked an eyebrow, then thrust her gaze to Rakan, ordering Jun to look at bird-man- as if looking at here were an offense.

Jun heard a noise that direction and realized Rakan was talking to him.

“So I’m thinking, I know I don’t have a lot of influence right now, I’m just some entertaining guy-“

“-Not really,” Jun interrupted.

A dimple curled on Xayah’s cheek. 

Rakan stammered, “I-Irregardless. I’m looking to make a name for myself, and anybody who’s watched a wardcast knows all the attention goes to really showy champions, right? I think my showmanship-“

Xayah’s hip-to-waist was a miracle of physics and biology. Even as a human, she’d be one of a kind. How her species died out was a mystery. Didn’t birds lay a bunch of eggs? How had they failed to remake the race? Was one of them infertile?

Jun remembered the strained voice near him and interrupted, “Rakan, right? I only work with winners. Hit me up when your win-loss breaks even.”

Rakan stopped talking, stuck in an explanatory pose, shoulders tight, two parallel knife-hands because he couldn’t hold attention with one.

“W-Well, that’s great! Xayah, tell him!”

Xayah was examining her fingers. She sighed, and met eyes with Jun again. Something had changed.

Somehow, this was the first introduction. That three-second moment when two horny animals realize they’re going to fuck. She locked eyes with Jun, and he knew, instantly, they would. Maybe it would be gross because of the bird legs, but he had a good hunch her pussy was soft and she was ready to breed.

Jun’s chronometer beeped on his wrist. Right. Meeting. Work. The Institute. “You a winner, or do you juggle like this guy?”

“Don’t sound so interested,” Xayah snarked.

“I don’t just juggle,” Rakan defended, “I can dance.”

Jun smiled derisively. To Xayah, he asked, “How about you?”

“Yeah,” she scoffed, “I’m a winner.”

“Do you dance?”

Xayah folded her arms. “I’m taken.”

“I’m not the jealous type.”

“I have a con-tract,” she enunciated, “With a-no-ther sum-mon-ner.”

“I can fix that, too,” Jun nodded. “Just say the word. You want into a real match or not?”

She hesitated. He’d won. Bitch.

“W… Wait, are you… ?” Rakan leaned into their locked gazes. “Are you a championship summoner? I thought only High Summoners-“

“-I’m the exception,” Jun snapped.

“I’ll think about it,” Xayah hummed.

Rakan gaped. “Xayah! That’s not what we talked about. We’ve got an act. We’re gonna lane together!”

She looked Jun up and down, though she couldn’t be gleaning anything from his summoner robes. He kept a predatory smile and serious eye contact to let her know who’d be on top.

She rolled her eyes and walked away. 

To both men, she said, “Whatever.”

Two years later, she rolled onto her back, letting her breasts splay across her chest. 

Jun eye-fucked every inch of skin. Her breasts, rosy and heaving. He sighed against her belly, and Xayah shivered. Jun’s dimples pulled back in voracious delight.

He slid down the bed for a closer look at her flower.

Xayah spread her weird bird legs on trained impulse. “Yes. Yes, please.”

Jun’s tongue got him in and out of tight places on the daily. He found her nub by muscle-memory and kissed it. She propped herself on her elbows to watch, to look into his eyes and gape and moan.

He balled spit on his tongue and flicked over her folds, glossing her clit and polishing it.

Her legs twitched, and her abs flexed, and she pulled a theater’s worth of cute faces, flinching in delight and submission to pleasure.

“I’m… Oh no. I’m close. I’m close! I’m close! I’m so close! Gggaaaaaaaaaa- Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop!”

He pulled his lips away from hers and quickly slid up her body, aligned his dick, and glided in. She opened her mouth to protest, but only had time to scream her orgasm as he filled her with meat.

He didn’t stop to admire her. He fucked her through her climax, prolonging it until her eyes rolled back and her arms fell slack and dropped her on the bed. He wasn’t feeling a rough mood; There just wasn’t time for cuddling.

He had to shower before the next safety meeting, and he could never focus on Lessa’s presentations unless he entered them spent. Her ass always shaped her robes. And the way that Demacian silk draped her whenever she reached over the projector…

Jun groaned. His balls rumbled with joy and his dick twitched like a striking viper. Finally. It had taken too damn long to get Xayah this cock-drunk.   
Two years of seducing just to do his part for her race. He mashed his groin against hers and unloaded that frustration at her ovaries.

And despite her dismissals, she was now moaning like he’d paid her. The weird bird legs wrapped around his hips and held him close. Her torso writhed, sweat sheen sparkling in the candlelight. Jun leaned on her, pinning her arms and panting while his balls dumped into her.

Xayah sought his eyes and held them affectionately. He’d seen that look in alchemy class, and vividly remembered the instructor saying, “This is why we don’t brew love potions.”

He wondered if Xayah would lay an egg.

Didn’t matter. 

The Institute had staff for that.


	3. Lessa Carin

Summoner Jun rested into a throne and planted his cheek on his fist. Dark rooms and stone surfaces were common for meetings. Summoners were too easy to distract, too vibrant of mind and body and spirit. 

So someone had designed a hell to keep them focused in: dark rooms, flat surfaces, no stimulation.

Summoner Lessa Carin supplied light with a flick of her wrist. The projector whirred to life. Data and charts glimmered on stone faces, intricate and boring.

“Gentlemen, I’d like to bring to order the safety briefing. Our next match-“ She turned to point at her visual aids, and Jun lost interest in everything but her body, briefly visible when her robes molded to her curves.

Summoner Waddlebuff cleared his throat. Jun glanced to his left. 

Waddle had mastered the use of his hood. The garment faced forward, but he’d rotated to peek at Jun with a single eye. Not very discrete- Summoner Geist noticed this secret meeting and peered Waddle’s way. 

But Lessa didn’t notice.

Jun arched an eyebrow at Waddle.

Waddle nodded to Lessa.

Jun looked at her.

“-Which resulted in a two-point reverb quotient loss over previous year-to-date predictions.” She reached over the projector. Her robes draped her cheeks, and everyone leaned slightly to witness her ass coming into view the way a flower blooms. Jun felt like the next twenty minutes would be bearable.

She stood again, and Jun glanced back to Waddlebuff.

Waddle made a circle with his thumb and index fingers.

Jun gave a thumbs up in agreement. 

Geist nodded and toked from his pipe.

Lessa was fresh from her junior rank. And she was hot like a branding iron. Jun remembered her first break in a league match; he’d thrown it- birdman Rakan- her way.

Rakan cornered Jun in some hallway of the Institute. He was panting. Bird Woman Xayah stood nearby but pretended to be distracted by her thoughts.

Jun sighed. “Alright. What?”

“Hear me out,” Rakan wheezed. 

Jun had this conversation five times a day. “Look. Rukin.”

“Rakan.”

“I don’t work with Ionians. Don’t read anything into it. Don’t think about it or ask me again. I don’t care how it makes you feel. It’s not personal. It’s not negotiable, so don’t-”

“I’m not Ionian.” Rakan squinted in the moment, but otherwise sure didn’t look Ionian.

Jun thought back to his research. “Your file says-“

“Yeah, I was born on the Ionian Isles. I’m Vastayan. Nami’s passport says she’s Ionian, too. That’s because Noxus only issues-”

Jun waved his hands as if dispelling a fart. “Don’t care. I’ve got rules. No technicalities allowed.”

“Well… Why? Come on, summoner, why don’t you work with Ionians? They’re people too, just like-”

Visions of slant-eyed dancing girls filled his mind. Irelia stretching, Akali pulling a medical glove tight and letting it snap against her skin, an entire decade of his life spent bathing in whores- oh fuck, that Shrine Maiden, what was her name? Reira Kashuld- There was probably a little Jun running around out there. 

The panic and temptation threatened to unravel all sobriety in Jun. 

Rakan, not sensing the danger of unleashing such a horny beast, asked, “But… But, Summoner…”

“But what?” Jun snapped. He checked his shoulders. Had anyone heard? He had a hard-won reputation as an affable guy. They were alone. Just Bird-man, Bird-Woman, and Jun. Good.

Rakan asserted, “But… You’re Ionian, Jun.”

Jun grabbed Rakan by the shoulders and let the mana blaze in his eyes. “We’re not. Talking. About. It. Look… You want into the Championship, right?   
So you can be with Feathers?”

He gestured to Xayah. 

She folded her arms. “They’re sharp, you know. And you’ve got smooth skin.”

Ooh. Snark.

Jun turned a charming smolder her way. “I’ll let you feel it sometime,” he cooed.

Rakan interrupted. “Yeah. I wanna be with her.” 

The look in Birdman’s eyes, pure romance, vulnerable like a puppy, almost softened Jun’s heart. For a second he envied that spell. Then he remembered that he had once been under that spell himself. He remembered the breakup, clutched it like a totem, and hardened.

“Fine. Here’s what I can do. There’s this summoner named Lessa Carin.”

She entered the hallway and turned to Jun. “Did I hear my name?”

“Speak of the devil. Carin, this is Rakan. You two need each other to get into the tourney.”

Their eyes lit up. Lessa grabbed Rakan. “Calibration Chamber. Now.”

“What? Wait, where are we-“

Lessa flashed them away.

Which left Jun and Xayah alone. He admired her hips, human proportions and muscles defining her abs. Her breasts were nothing special, but they were symmetrical and round. Her human throat bobbed, petite and pretty. 

He looked up a little more. She had big fucking eyes like a cartoon character, amber and vertical.

Her eyebrows angled angrily. “Take a picture, Summoner.”

Jun flashed his smile. “Damn. You really are one of a kind.”

“Yeah. Literally. Asshole.”

“Oh. Right. Almost extinct.” He frowned. “Forgot. But, hey, if you ever need help with that…”

“… With what?”

“Having more bird people.”

“Get fucked.”

“Always do.” He flicked his brow as if tipping a hat, and promised himself that he would help that poor bird woman.

Lessa Carin snapped her fingers, and Jun remembered where he was. The briefing, right. He looked up from her ass. The projector was spinning down and dimming. Lessa announced, “That concludes my presentation, Gentlemen. Thank you for your time.”

Summoner Geist stood with the others and murmured, “Gentlemen, if you don’t mind. My pipe is losing its sheen. I’ll be in my quarters polishing it.”

Summoner Latsko nodded. “Yeah. My pet Basilisk got spooked by a cock, so I’ll be choking the chicken.”

Waddle grunted, “I gotta jack off,” and powerwalked out the room.

Jun stood. From the stage, Carin looked up and announced, “Don’t go anywhere, Jun! We have something to discuss.”

Jun’s heart thrummed. He’d fucked up about a week ago, let a spell too loose on an international wardcast. This scolding was overdue. That and angry women spiked his adrenaline, strained his veins.  
He stood and straightened his robe. Oh damn, nervous erection. He ruffled the robe.

Lessa put a hand on her hip. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing. What do you need, Lessa?”

“You,” she pointed. 

“Over here.” She pointed again.

The last Summoner left, and Jun steadied his breathing. Time to do battle with the other sex. “Look, Lessa, I’m taken now.”

“Ha ha. Get over here.” She added a head-tilt to the gesture. Walking down the stadium seats made him self-conscious. Was he walking upright enough? He was still in charge, right? Yes. Cool. Could she tell he still wanted to fuck her?

He reached her side and folded his arms. 

She shuffled papers nervously. “Here’s the thing, Jun-”

“Look, you were right. I’m an asshole. I should have listened to what you said. I fucked up,” he admitted. It was always better to steal their thunder, especially with a smile.

Lessa froze. She looked up from her paperwork, and seemed… Hurt? Relieved? Surprised and emotional. He raised an eyebrow.

She whispered, “What?”

“He unfolded his arms. “The Ignite. I went a little overboard and damaged a crystal.”

“Oh.” She steeled her gaze. “No. Yeah.”

“Did you think I meant- ?”

Too late. She steeled her gaze and pretended this was about work. “Look, it’s not okay, Jun! I’m not just taking an apology for that. You damaged important resources belonging-”

Jun keened his eyes. No way in hell had she meant that. He waggled a finger and smiled. “No, no, no. You didn’t bring me down here for that. You didn’t even remember that incident until I mentioned it.”

She growled, “Well you reminded me! Now, as punishment-“

“Bullshit. You were talking about us.” Jun wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. The sudden motion lowered her hood, and her baby blues sparkled in the darkness. Blonde hair slid loose and fell past her shoulders.

Jun cooed, “You still want me.”

She blushed. Her eyes watered. “You’re a bastard, Jun.”

“You’ve already told me,” he grinned.

She looked away from him and closed her eyes. In a hot second, she channeled arousal into righteous anger. Her eyes resumed with a more focused sparkle, like the fire of a gem. “Look, Jun… I’m having trouble syncing with one of my champions properly, and I’m concerned-”

“Rakan. He has that problem with everyone.”

“Just shut up, Jun! I’m concerned that it has to do with…” She licked her lips. “He’s mentioned… Are you fucking Xayah?”

“Are you jealous?”

She cringed. “No. Gods. She’s got those… Weird bird legs. And besides, I thought… Nevermind. Look-”

“Just say it. You want me back.”

“I… I want you… To stop seeing Xayah. I think it’s interfering-“

Jun laughed.

“Jun, I’m serious. I want-“

Jun lowered his hood. “Lessa, come on.”

“I want you to-“

“Kiss me.”

“No.”

“Then fuck off.”

She tried to step back, wriggled in his grip- grunted, “I can’t. You’re holding me.”

“Damn, better kiss me, then.”

Lessa steeled her eyes. “Look. Jun. We’re over. I know it was hard on you, but it was harder for me to break up with you. I’m not going back to you.”

“I didn’t say let’s get together. I said kiss me.”

“I’m not… Emotionally… I…”

“Come here.”

She pursed her lips.

“Lean closer,” he instructed.

He was right. She wanted him. She glared at him. 

He curled a finger, beckoning for her to lean in. She raised her chin, lower lip trembling, and he did the rest.

He kissed fiercely. She groaned, frustrated with herself, angry at him, and hornier than she was wise.

“You’ve missed me,” Jun smiled into the kiss.

She whimpered.

Jun snapped his fingers, ingiting her robes. The cloth burned away without so much as licking her skin, and Lessa was left bare before him, shivering with lust.

“You’ve missed me, too,” she demanded.

Jun smirked, and her eyes turned plaintive.

“Right?”

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” he growled.

Lessa bit her lip. She looked so young like that, pulling pink flesh between her teeth. Those curvy, Demacian cheekbones reflected the arcana from his eyes. He grabbed her hips and spun her around. The light from his eyes reflected on another set of cheeks.

He hadn’t clapped these thighs since she threw all the furniture out of his flat and stormed off to be alone. All over a simple request.

“Bend.”

She balled her fists. “Make me.”

He grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, pulling her off-balance into his chest. He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, “So you are into kinky shit.”

The lip-bite kept her quiet.

Jun scoffed and pushed her forward, leaning over her to apply pressure to her back. She grunted as the air left her. He flipped his robes open and groaned when his cock touched her skin.

She’d put on weight. It felt nice, though. He poked her ass-cheek and giggled.

“What’s so funny?” she growled.

“I need some pillows like this.”

He flicked his cock head around her thighs, looking for the diamond entrance to her holy throne. He found it by moisture, and then seated himself in one full motion.

He couldn’t believe it. The sensation was like a staggering punch, stunning him for a good second before his nerves reset and told him how fucking good that felt. His lungs burned. He’d forgotten to breathe, but a soft sigh brought him back from dizziness.

Lessa’s thighs trembled, then shook, then tightened. She grunted, groaned, and screamed an orgasm on the spot.

“Thought so,” he chuckled.

She was still screaming. Jun started fucking. Watching her blonde locks bob with his motions, it was too easy to imagine a younger girl. A certain Crownguard who’d struck his fancy.

Obviously, he wasn’t going to fuck Luxanna- and his entire career in the process. And of course not while he was in a relationship with Xayah.

Oh fuck. Xayah. His girlfriend. He wasn’t single right now. He stopped fucking.

Lessa panted, “No. Don’t. What’s wrong?”

Jun shook his head. Too late now. “Nothing.” He kept fucking.

Lessa moaned.

Jun slapped himself. 

Get in the game. Finish quick. God damn, why are you like this, Jun? 

He could’ve been slamming this noble pussy on the daily for the last two years, but he was never satisfied. He wanted her to dress up like Lux. Who wouldn’t want that? But Lady Luck shook her head. Turned out Lessa was fifth-cousins, eighty-times removed, former roommate-bullshit related to the Crownguards. And the whole idea was so repulsive to her that it never left her head. Of course, he only found out about this two-months later, when she left a letter in the smoldering ashes of her apartment.

But goddamn, they just looked so similar. Lux was just a younger, hotter Lessa. He imagined the bouncing hair on Lux. The shy little girl peeking over her shoulder and blushing so red she’d burst.

“Jun. I’m so close.”

That activated his almonds. He felt the surge in his sack as the countdown to nut lit up. “Oh, Gods. Lux, I’m gonna-“

Fuck.

Lessa pushed him off and stood suddenly. “You FILTHY- GOD DAMNIT, JUN! SHE’S FIFTEEN!”  
She waved her hand, and mana became robes over her body. Her face twisted in disgust. She shook with rage and humiliation.

Whatever. He’d finish in Xayah.


	4. The Gauntlet

Jun power-walked.

This hallway felt eternal.

Jun felt alone, slightly numb, aside from his aching balls. He reeked of bad sex, his guilty heartbeat echoed in time with his feet.

Beside him, Lessa hugged herself like she’d been raped.

She swallowed, thick spit crackling down her throat. “Jun…”

He shook his head, annoyance and pain flaring through his body. “Look, you didn’t like it. You said that. Let’s move on. We already had the breakup three times, Lessa. We don’t-”

“Jun, the Crownguards are my first cousins! Asking me to do that- It’s disgusting! And humiliating!”

Jun walked faster. The breakup had been bad enough; this was excruciating. He scolded his dick for getting him into this mess.

Lessa matched pace. “I loved you, Jun! I…” She chose anger over honesty. “Do you know what’s wrong with you, Jun? Everything is just fucking to you. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck every hole! Fuck everyone’s feelings! Fuck the future! Well, you know what?”

He quipped, “Fuck me?”

Through tears, she screamed, “Someday, you’ll have to face consequences for being the lowlife that you are! You can’t control yourself! It’s like dating some horny field beast that never got house trained! I’m surprised you even know how to wear clothes!”

She slapped his smile. His chest hurt.

They stopped at an intersection, and she stormed off her way.

Jun watched her ass go. His heart and dick throbbed. He shook his head.

Motion by a potted tree drew his eye. A wallflower leaned there, pretty and smirking. 

“Rough,” the stranger mumbled.

Jun glanced this stranger up and down. 

Black hair. Pale skin. Short- so short his erection could poke her chest. Human. Meek features. Squinted when she spoke, and kept squinting. Ionian? Yes. Hard to tell with the fake hairstyle and cosmetics to look Demacian. A cup, maybe C if she was squashing it. Notepad. Journalist? Letterhead from the Journal of Justice.

Jun smiled and shrugged. “Yeah, well, you can’t give everybody what they want.”

Reira crossed her arms. 

Reira! Reira Kashuld! That was her name. Where did he know her from? Ionia, probably. Had they fucked? Probably. No, he would remember that.   
Reira flattened her smile into a playful frown. Hands on hips. “Looks a lot more serious than that, Summoner,” she teased.

Jun didn’t want to be anywhere. He especially didn’t want to be here, with some disapproving stranger. Another woman was just another problem. He already had Xayah- Xayah! Gods damn, he had to stop cheating on her- and Lessa, an old flame, eternal, no longer burning but still rusting in his heart, and Akali from days long gone, Irelia when the met by chance beneath the moonlight, even his late mother took care of him after he’d broken both arms. And then there was a long list of forgotten names in forgotten bars.

He didn’t answer Reira with a quip. She extended her neck, jut out her jaw as if to ask why he was frozen. 

Jun turned down the hallway and waved dismissively, as if to answer, “I’m trouble for you, Kid.”

He had to escape, before his hard-on did the thinking, or he’d get another shrine maiden pregnant.

He stopped.

Reira strained, “Jun?”

He turned to face her.

“Jun, do you… Recognize me?”

He nodded.

And Reira smiled like a newlywed.  
10 BCLE, June Fourth, Jun’s first visit to the Shrine at Shon-Xan. The ceremonial underwear felt weird and he had a nervous erection. He was young. So was she. It was his first time seeing the ritual, and her first time performing it.

She flashed exactly that smile. 

And then Jun did what he’d always done. 

The next day, he had to leave. But the next year, he realized that he had to return. 

Only… She was gone.

Guilt consumed him, filling his years with dread, gently fading, occasionally spiking in the middle of the night. He couldn’t remember the god of the shrine, who to beg forgiveness for, where to do it now that Noxus had destroyed it.  
Lessa used to ask what kept him up.

Somewhere out there, a fallen shrine maiden was raising his child (maybe), desperate and desolate (he imagined). Now, here she was before him, like some avenging spirit, having died of syphilis (from hypothetically whoring herself to pay for the probable child’s upbringing).

He stared.

Her smile faded, and the weight of the situation formed in her features. 

Jun licked his lips, then slipped into his smile. “Reira. How are things?”

Her eyes darted around for a lie. “Great,” she shrugged. “I uh… Well… I write for the Journal of Justice now.”

“That’s a pretty good gig,” Jun nodded.

Reira adjusted a hair by her ear, then looked at the ground, then returned her gaze to him. “How about you?”

“I’m a summoner.”

“Yeah. You’re… Uh…” She gestured to his robes.

Jun swallowed his pride for a moment, set aside the ego he acted out, and foolishly- always foolishly- allowed himself a moment of weakness. 

“Gods. I…” He mouthed, “Reira, I am so sorry.”

She took a step back. “Oh.”

“I- I hope…” he offered. “Look, I went back, Reira. I did look for you.”

She stepped forward again. “I know. The other maidens… The maidens told me.”

“But that doesn’t make up… For what I left you with.” He held out his hands, as if offering her something more than apology. Something that could fix his sin.

Reira hesitated, then tilted her head in confusion. “What?”

“The… You know, the…” He gestured for her to finish the thought. 

She didn’t. 

Jun explained, “I’m really virile. And I… ” He made a spraying gesture and pointed at her vagina, “You know… Inside you. So…”

“OH! Oh, no, no, no, Jun, don’t worry.” She shook her head, smiling. “Jun, it’s fine.”

His heart slowed, rested easy on the thought that he hadn’t ruined two lives. “It’s… It’s fine?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. Yeah, you don’t’ have to worry. That all…” She swept it away with a gesture and a warm smile.

Jun nodded. Yeah, it was probably better if he didn’t know the details. Still… “Is it… A boy?”

Reira paused, thinking. “I, uh, can’t remember. It was born with a club foot, so…” She made a tossing motion. “We threw it in the sea.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, so…”

“So you didn’t have to raise it. It just…” Jun made the tossing motion.

“Yeah.” Reira shrugged and grinned.

Jun breathed deep, then exhaled, finally, two decades worth of stress. “Oh, thank the gods. That’s- Man, that takes a load off my shoulders. Not to mention yours!”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Yeah.” She licked her lips. Her eyes flicked to his erection, then flared and looked at the floor. She scratched the back of her head.

Jun adjusted his robes. He really needed to fix this ache. Lessa had blue-balled him hard.

Reira looked at him again. “So… Is that a wand in your pocket?” She giggled at her own joke.

And Jun laughed along.

“I mean…” she cooed, “Are you… available right now?” She waved her notepad, “I meant- you know- for a private interview?”

Jun’s dimples pulled his grin wide, appetite flaring. Attraction pulled like magnetism, and he stepped into her personal space. “Am I… A-vai-la-ble?”

Reira nodded, pupils dilating, chin raising to meet him. She pulled her lips in to moisten them. “Yeah.”

God damn, they were going to fuck again and the magic was tingling around them like a bubble.

Jun wet his lips, and whispered to her, “You didn’t ask, last time. Maybe I’m losing my touch.”

“We won’t know till you touch me,” she teased.

Jun shivered, hairs straightening like a forest turning its leaves to the sun.

Am I available? Came tumbling through his mind. And he realized, “No. NO! No, I have- shit.”

He about-faced and hurried away. He had to get this horny crises handled before Reira could trap him with her thotly wiles. 

He made it into a hallway and oriented himself, walking fast and hard, dick jutting as he moved. The fucking apartment was half-way across the Institute, and he had to take every zig zag to get there.

Not to mention the obstacles.

He zigged into one hallway, zagged into another, and found his path blocked by a ninja. Really blocked. She was waiting for him. Oh dear. 

Jun put on a gruff voice and hoped his hood would do the rest. “Make way, Champion.”

“No.”

Softer, higher pitched, “Please move, Akali.”

“No, Jun. I need to speak to you.”

“Now’s, uh, not-“

“Now.”

He tried to step past her. She intercepted. The first time they’d danced was at a club, feet in the same position, groins a lot closer. Her pupils were full moons and they were high on… He’d never actually found out.

Twenty years changed a lot about a person. So did the military. So did being a monk or special forces or joining an order or going rogue.

She looked exactly how he remembered, but… Well, he didn’t recognize her. Probably for the best. He wanted to fuck the old Akali again. But this was fine. He couldn’t get too hot for her if her face wrap covered her lips, and if he kept his eyes off her breasts, the soft flesh visible at the sides with her armpits.

He swallowed and shifted his feet.

Akali looked like she pitied him. 

She jutted her jaw towards a door. “We can talk in this study.”

“I hate these studies.”

“Everyone does. That’s why we can talk here.”

“Fine, but-“

“I’ll be quick.”

“Fine.” He slapped a door open, and stepped into a tight nook. The room had a desk, two bookshelves, and enough space to make a mess of papers.

Smelled like old books. A window shot the room’s only light across the desk. 

Jun’s restless feet thumped on the oak floor, muted by carpet. Moving made his robes tickle his dick.

Today was turning into a nightmare. How many exes was he going to meet? He’d really dug himself a grave.

Jun turned around. Akali had already entered and closed the door, in complete silence. 

Jun raised his eyebrows. “You, uh…” He gestured her up and down. “You really are a ninja.”

Akali nodded politely. “And you became a summoner. I am glad that we have made much of ourselves.”

“What did you want to-?”

“This is an intervention, Jun. We were friends, once.”

He hesitated. A little shocked by both sentences.

Akali removed her face wrap, to show her sincerity, her frankness, and her serenity. “Look at yourself, Jun.”

He swallowed. Why was his spit so thick? He needed to nut. Her lips were thin, pink slits without makeup. He remembered how they felt against his, on his dick. And the way her throat tickled his head when she really tried to swallow him. She never took more than half. She was bigger now, though. Maybe-

“You can’t even look me in the eye,” she said.

Jun did. “What do you want, Akali? I’m kind of busy.”

Reading her mood was hard. Like trying to read Blitzcrank. Literalism was the only avenue to meaning.

Akali said, “Jun… Those nights we spent together were filled with desire. Fulfilled desire, true, but… Hedonism. I decided that base desires were not enough for me. I eschewed them and found… Discipline. Honor. I am no longer governed by passions. And I… Am better for it.”

She put a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her. All proximous touch was sex in the making. 

“When I see the way you are, Jun, the way you live… Just know there’s a better path.”

He touched her hand and peeled it from his shoulder, to reveal her palm. “This is strange foreplay,” he grinned, “But I’ll play along.” He brought his lips to her fingers and grazed them, beginning the seduction.

She didn’t sigh or shift. Not a hair on her body raised. She pursed her lips a little, disappointed.

“Jun.”

He met her eyes and kissed her wrist. “Keep going. I’m listening.”

“Try all you want, Jun.”

He kissed her forearm.

She continued, “I’ve changed,” though her tone didn’t.

He kissed higher.

“And I hope you will change too, Jun.”

He knew from experience that perseverance always won out. Or he was wishing. His dick was in charge. 

He kissed her bicep.

“Jun, with meditation and discipline,”

He kissed her shoulder, caressing it, sensing the end of her patience. She was going to shut him down soon.

“Maybe you can find balance in your life.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling them together, his erection against her bare midriff. Damn. He was hard, but she was harder. What a body.

Akali pressed a fist against his chest, firmly and gently keeping their faces apart.

“Your lack of control is pathetic, Jun. I want better for you.”

He wondered if she’d prepared this spiel. Her determination really was impressive. 

He, meanwhile, was in a rut about rutting.

Her words continued, and he ran out of kissing escalation. Not out of ideas though. He just had to remember her kinks.

“Jun, ego doesn’t have to be indulged. Come with me to the Institute’s temple and…” something something serenity no sex allowed. 

What was her kink? Dancing was Lessa’s thing, but wasn’t he always dancing with Akali? Yeah, because he was getting her worked up to…

Oh.

Oh yeah.

That was a bit risky, though.

His dick straightened, and thought, All or nothing.

Jun put two lucky fingers in his mouth.

Akali paused, giving him a quizzical look, her spiel interrupted by the strange behavior.

He wet those fingers good. Really sucked and licked and sloshed spit across them. He lewded those digits like he was about to lose them, spackling spit to them so hard he was scraping his tongue.

His mouth popped as he freed them.

Akali craned her neck back, disgusted. “Jun. Such a display does nothing for me. And it only hurts you.”

He raised an eyebrow and a dimple. “Hurts? Here’s what hurts.”

Swift and surreptitious, he slipped the hand down her pants and pressed her sphincter for entry.

Akali gaped in horror. Not erotic horror. Just… Well, fuck. 

He’d finally crossed the line.

They stared at each other for a long second, visions of sexual harassment meetings dancing in Jun’s head, Akali not moving, but also not preaching.

And then his fingers POP-ped past her sphincter.

Akali clenched, face flushed red. 

And she whispered, “Eeep!”

“Painal,” he declared. “You nasty, nasty girl.”

She bit her lower lip, mad, but not as mad as she was horny. “Jun, you’re better than-“

He wiggled his fingers deeper, rougher, turning her words to grunts, making her legs wobble so that her weight depended on him. The fist against his chest became a hand.

“Jun. Jun, stop. Don-“

He beat his fingers around her cavity like he was tossing a salad in there. Her steady breaths scattered into panting. Her knees rattled together.

With her weight so far forward, her breasts pressed against him.

“Shhhhhhh, shh, shh, I know, Akali. I know. You missed me. Well, don’t worry.”

“Jun.” She swallowed, a little fear creeping into her tone. “Jun, stop.”

But she wasn’t begging him. She was begging herself.

“Jun Please. Puhl-”

He kissed her, felt lips he’d missed and a tongue he’d imagined for a decade. Faces together, they danced again, tips tracing inside each other’s mouths and tangoing to and fro.

Her grunts, staccato and primal, reverberated down his throat, and the wet sounds from her ass splashed below them.

He did a lot of wrist exercises just for this. He’d had problems before, cramping up while trying to really work a girl’s snatch. Truly power fucking with two fingers was hard without training. He pushed a third finger in and knew, from experience, that he was nowhere near his limit.

Akali already looked overwhelmed.

“J… Ju… Jun, J-j-j-j-j-j-j-”

He picked up the tempo, widening her asshole to get it ready for its purpose.

“You’ve gotten tight, Akali.”

She grabbed his shoulders for support. “Jun, if you-“

“I have to widen your ass again.”

“No. No, Jun ssssssstooooh- eeek!”

Her thighs clamped together. Her abs flexed. Contractions every three seconds, held long, slowly released, repeat. Orgasm. An orgasm so thorough it even governed her gasps.

Jun slowed down, let her come to terms with all the sexual energy she’d suppressed. 

Her head fell forward against him, and she panted into his chest, moaning as he slipped his fingers free and gently rimmed her ass.

She unclamped her knees awkwardly, making a sound like milk in cereal. She looked mortified.

“Oh yeah,” Jun remembered. “You’re a squirter.”

Akali spread her legs back to a normal stance, revealing the dark patch in her crotch. She blushed purple in embarrassment and exertion. 

“J-Jun. You can’t just-“

“Oh, I’m not done,” he interrupted. 

He whipped his robes open to reveal a hardon three hours in the making.

Akali squeaked. Her mouth hung open, so awestruck that a line of drool escaped her.

She caught it with her hand, and seemed to sober at her own depravity. Realization, then horror, twisted her face. “God, DAMNIT, Jun!”

He pointed at his dick. “Don’t care. Too late now. Hop on. This thing ain’t-”

She threw down a smoke bomb, her twilight shroud, and vanished.

Jun was alone, pointing at his dick in an empty study, staring in disbelief at a bauble of pre drooling from his tip, memento to that brief second he’d thought he was gonna nut.

He mouthed, “FUCK!” and threw his robe back on.

Sex. How to get it. Now.

Xayah. 

He flicked the ass-spit from his fingers and stormed back into the hallway. He had to get back to his girlfriend and reset his fucking life. Or maybe he’d just get this nut into her and wake up feeling fine again.

Like always.

He shook his head as he walked, heart rate rising in frustration and desperation. Halls passed him and color schemes changed, but he didn’t notice. Maybe there were people nearby, but he was like a wild dog let loose in the halls. All he could really see and acknowledge was something to catch his dick. He walked faster, picking up his heels into a jog, and checked his watch at the wrong moment.

He rounded a corner, not looking where he was going, and collided with someone in Demacian armor.

He bounced back against the wall.

So did she.

“Oh!” she chimed. “Sorry, Summoner! Hey, you’re Jun, right?”

He reached out with a hand, to grab Luxanna by her adorable face and force her to kneel and blow him. Then, rational thoughts catching up to instinct, he retracted.

“Sorry. Yeah. Didn’t. Oops.” He covered his mouth.

“I was just looking for you!” Luxanna smiled.

That had to be lipstick. They were so red, flushed with youth and innocence. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, as if self-consciously hiding it from his gaze.

“S-summoner?” she flared her eyebrows, motion demanding his attention. When he looked into her eyes again, she renewed her smile.

No fucking way. She was seducing him. She had to be. And if that wasn’t lipstick, then she was aroused. No. No, he was just too horny to think straight.

God, what a figure. Her armor was steel, but in a light configuration. Whole swaths of shape were guarded only from lewd eyes, and only by her bodyglove.

That hip-to-waist came from a thousand years of Crownguard men hand-picking women for breeding. And those tits. Her cup was larger than herown   
hands.

Jun made a claw and looked into it, judging roughly if even he could palm them.

“Summoner?”

“What?” he looked into her eyes again. Had she been talking? He wiped sweat from his brow.

Luxanna leaned forward slightly, held her hands out, waiting for an answer. “I asked if I can walk with you?”

“You can do a lot more than that,” he didn’t say. Jun gulped, thought about saying no.

A part of him wanted Lessa to be wrong, wanted to prove Akali wrong. Another part, affixed to his hips, pointed at Luxanna.

“I guess what I mean, actually,” she blushed, “is… Could you… Walk… With me?”

His throat dry, he managed, “Where?”

“I, um… Lost my… Pass. So, to my room. Since, I mean, you know, you’re friends with the guards.”

“Yeah.”

“How’s, um, Xayah, by the way?”

She was so young. Her eyes sparkled as they darted everywhere. The way her tongue fumbled around the tip of her teeth in uncertainty- She was hopeless. Not some seductress trying to-

“-Is she, you know… Good?”

Don’t read into it, Jun. Don’t.

“Yeah. She’s great.” He flashed his practiced smile. “Yeah. I can walk you to the dorms.”

“No, uh- my- apartment.”

“What?”

“I have an apartment. Really close to yours, actually. The, uh-“ she blushed “The bedrooms… Share a wall. It turns out.”

“Oh.” He thought about it. She could definitely hear Xayah moaning when they- no she couldn’t. The walls were too thick. He’d never heard anything from her side.

Jun took a deep breath, held it, meditated on the tranquility of not fucking royal teens in a position of trust below him, and slowly exhaled.

“You seem… Kinda… Out of breath,” Lux noted.

“Let’s walk while we talk,” Jun encouraged.

“Okay!” She skipped a head, her ass never losing shape as she moved, cheeks sculpted and solid like two moons touching.

The diamond at their intersection gave perfect access to her mons, its shape visible in the body glove. Even a nub softly noticeable- no. No, that was his imagination.

He blinked rapidly, clearing from his mind all thoughts of her clit glistening in candlelight while her pale chest heaved beneath him, her moans, her body rocking every time he thrust into her.

Hallway. Guards. Jun wet his throat enough to mumble, “Hey, Vesser. Grimm.”

The pikemen waved. Grimm quipped, “Forgot your key again, Lux? Good thing so many kind men can help you back here.”

Which was probably an innocent statement meant to be taken at face value, not a subtle nod to Jun’s sex addled, now paranoid mind.

They reached an intersection. Doorways to abodes fanned out around them. “Well… We’re here,” Jun breathed. “You can manage the rest.”

Lux pulled a key from her pocket and nervously toyed with it, both hands holding, shyly fingering the ornamentation.

Jun pointed at it. “Isn’t that your… ?”

“Yeah,” she admitted. “I guess my key kind of is a pass.” She looked up at him, eyes sparkling, but gaze now leveled to something more mature. “But… Um…”

She pulled her lips in and looked away, mustering her strength.

Jun felt like a dickbeast wearing a Jun skin- like he was about to burst forth from his disguise.

Luxanna turned her gaze back to him with a flourish, twirling her golden locks as she did. “Summoner… I’ve been having this other problem. With my lock.”

“Uhuh.”

“It’s just, maybe I’m not using the key right. Could you… Teach me how to put this key into my lock?”

Jun licked his lips. He tried to answer but- no, this couldn’t be happening. But she had to be powerfully retarded to actually need help with that. And she wasn’t. This was… This had to be seduction. But was it? Would he second guess himself like this if he wasn’t so horny?

Jun rubbed his brow.

“I suppose,” Lux mumbled, “If you’re busy, I could just… Practice by myself. But that’s not as fun.”

“How about you show me what you know right here, in this hallway?” a wilder Jun would have said.

But he had to be tame. He had a career and a stable relationship- and the hottest piece of (fifteen year old) ass ever made dancing right before him, completely nude, if you imagine her without all the clothing.

Jun nodded, then wobbled his head indecisively. “I, uh…”

“Summoner.” Luxanna dropped her act. All innocence and games leaving her expression.

“W-what?” Jun mumbled.

Lux tossed two thumbs over her left shoulder. She hissed, “Get in my room and fuck me.”

“I- I gotta go.” Jun about-faced and found his door.

Three heartbeats later, it was slammed behind him. He pressed his back against it, as if defending from a siege, and finally let his façade slip.

He ripped off his robes and stroked his poor dick, whispering promises to it about nutting soon. Tears flowed from his eyes. Heartache and relief unwound.

Cursing himself, he hissed, “Gods, damnit, Jun. Gods fuck it all. You just can’t do a fucking thing right, you – nnngn- you know that?”

He had enough pre already to gloss his knob and enjoy the sharp pleasure at the tip. His balls rumbled to life again, little jizz foremen shouting, “No stopping this time!”

Something in the dark room moved on the bed.

Xayah sat up. “Jun? What took you so long?”

She slid to the bed’s edge, crabby and ready to deliver a scolding.

Jun’s hand stopped.

Xayah blinked away her nap, adjusted her pupils to the darkness, and then raised both eyebrows.

“What the… ? Jun, what are you… ? Look, we have to talk.”

“Not really.” Jun shook his head.

“No we really do, Jun, I-“

“You open your mouth again, I’m gonna put it to work.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re such a mysogini-“

He jumped. Long hours at the spellworks were complimented by long hours at the gym. All his muscles flexed, and his pounce was like a wildcat, dick leading the charge and ready to wild a hole.

He forced her back onto the bed and straddled her torso.

She tried to push him off, and their hands became a flurry of swatting and grappling, until both her wrists fit into one of his grips.

“H-Hey! What the fuck? Let me-“

He forced her back down and pinned her wrists above her head, hyperextending her arms.

She grunted and struggled, jostling her breast flesh across her chest until she understood her place. She snorted a lock of hair out of her face.

Jun ordered, “Submit.”

Xayah looked at him like a stranger who’d offered her money. “Fuck you, asshole.”

He flopped his dick onto her face. “Suck. The dick.”

She scoffed. “Or what, you’ll jack off like some loser?”

Jun’s frustration finished transmuting. He snapped, “Bitch, I have slipped my leash! I am so far off the chain right now, I can’t guarantee your safety! SUCK! THE! DICK!”

She feigned an exaggerated sigh, and turned her head to the side, dropping his dick like she was discarding it. “Jun, your foreplay’s gotten weird.”

“And your pussy’s gotten stale. Get me off or get the fuck out!”

She frowned, breaking from her normal bitch-face. “Hey,” she murmured.

“What?”

“You hurt my feelings.”

“Bitch, that’s ALL YOU DO TO ME! Get-”

He pulled her mouth open and forced his dick at her.

“Hey!”

“Get- dick- suck the dick!”

“No!”

“Suck it! Suck- God damnit, Xayah!”

“Fuck off, you-fmphh-“ He got the tip lined up and sank his flesh into her wet hole. 

She protested, “Hmpph!” and he groaned, “Oof.”

She snorted, a sure sign that she was protesting but defeated.

“Good.” Jun patted her head. “The less you resist, the smoother this is gonna go. You know what Irrumatio means?”

“Mphmph?”

Jun pulled his hips back and fucked into her throat. He’d gone soft enough to deflect off her pallet and curve down her throat. Having a girl on the leash was great for dependable sex. Thrusting through her lips was already better than jacking off, but the whole snug massage from the rest of her inner flesh had no equal.

Or maybe it did. He’d never tried other sex toys. 

Plunging her face had a heady satisfaction, too. There was a conqueror’s delight in turning such a vicious weapon into his nut sock.

He tried to stuff her with his whole shaft, and she tried to breathe, and the resulting sound was like tugging your cheek rapidly.

Jun picked up the pace, and Xayah squirmed under him, trying to find a comfortable position to get her throat beat like a peasant whore.

Jun’s thighs rubbed past her pinned arms every thrust. Now sweat lubed the motion, and spit eased his dick into the cavern it molded. Inch by inch,   
he pushed pubes closer to her nose, then against it, then up it.

Her slurping gasps for air became a weak choking convulsions. He kept thrusting, but checked her eyes. She was pleading with him, eyebrows high.   
Damn, she really was in love.

Jun caressed her cheek, kept thrusting, nudged a sweaty bang from her vision, and smiled reassuringly. “It’s probably best if you just pass out, sweetie. Make like you’re falling asleep.” No way in hell was he stopping to let her mouth off. Not while his balls were boiling and his pre was promising to surge forth and plunder her gullet.

She seemed to understand how things were going. Worry crossed her features. But her struggling mollified. She closed her eyes and nodded between thrusts, accepting, submitting.

That settled, Jun focused on himself, on the baby batter baking in his balls. She always complained that he never cooked. Well he was about to sling some hot porridge.

Fuck, he’d needed this. Not just all day, not just since Lessa’s ass came into view. He’d needed this since he laid down to sleep the day before. And it felt so good. With the last of her strength, Xayah squeezed her lips against him.

He rested fully in her, so that the skin around his dong enveloped her nostrils and covered her lips. He relaxed, feeling her throat softly relax around him, letting his sweat pool in her eye sockets.

Her lips gave a final squeeze to the base of his shaft, then fell slack. And that did it for Jun.

His cock spasmed once, then twitched a few times and squirted what he’d stored. He growled as it left him. One, two, three spurts and his growl mellowed out. Four, five, six, and his muscles relaxed. Seven, eight, nine, and he pulled back from her mouth. Ten, eleven, twelve, glued his stray pubes to her like a fake mustache.

Twelve dribbled in her cleavage while he panted.

Xayah fluttered her eyelids and returned to awareness, then gagged, spluttered and desperately regained her lungs.

Jun rolled off of her and lay against the headboard, head resting back on the wall, grateful to not be alone. He heard a thump, other side of the wall, and faintly, Luxanna moaned.

Huh.

He reached to the nightstand, for a smoke. No joy. He leaned over the bed to check the floor. Damn. No post-coital indulgence then. Maybe his addictions were a personality disorder, rather than chemical dependence.

But that would make his problems core to being. Unaddressable. What a shame. What a fucking mess. 

Xayah survived her ordeal, if barely. She lay as he’d left her, softly panting, eyes crossed, arms splayed, crotch wet with submissive glee. She’d left her legs open, lips slightly agape as if to invite him in.

Round two twitched in his dick, and the flag raised from half-mast to full glory again. He smiled and rolled forward, onto all fours, so he could crawl over her body and begin again.

He kissed a hip as he passed it, then her tummy, which shivered, and sucked a nipple into his mouth so her breathing would turn ragged and acknowledge his advance. He nibbled at her lips, not interrupting her breathing, but whispering sweetly that he wasn’t done.

Her eyes glowed happily, enchanted and romantic.

He glowed back. “You know, we should really talk about baby names. Now’s a good time, because…” he trailed a finger up her weird bird leg, quickly scurrying to her snatch and teasing the slit. “Because if I didn’t get your throat pregnant, I’m definitely nailing an egg in here. He guided his dick to the entrance.

But… Xayah intercepted. A sudden gust of strength drove her arm, and she covered herself.

Jun retracted, mixed signals threw him a bit. “Xayah?”

She could barely talk. “Jun… ”

He listened. She breathed.

“I’m listening.”

She rolled her eyes and panted more. “Jun… I have to… Tell you…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m pregnant.”


	5. Kenjataimu

Maybe Akali was right.

Jun thumped his naked back into a comfy chair. His sweaty skin slapped against the leather, and droplets jumped free from his hair. He put his feet up on the ottoman and adjusted his weight, ass sliding across its own sheen, then leaned to see if Xayah was still on the floor.

She’d rolled off the bed earlier and moved towards the bathroom.

The bath pipes groaned to life. So she’d apparently made it, breathless and exhausted as she was.

The gramophone at Jun’s side had a record on, so he lowered the needle and wound up the turntable.

This was all busy work. Distraction from the clarity following any good nut.

Demacians didn’t like talking about sex, but in Ionia they had a hundred words for orgasms. And one for the moment immediately afterward. 

Kenjataimu: Sage Time, the moment of clarity following orgasm. Equanimity post-coitus, The Apathia pursuing and finally catching all hedonists.

Voices rose from the gramophone, and stimulus collided with clarity.

Ave Demacia.

The whole day’s indulgences nauseated Jun at once.

Maybe Akali was right. He needed to control himself. Jun was governed by his passions, driven by them like a herd off of a cliff. Where was his life heading? What would happen to him when the scandals broke? 

No career, several children, regrets piling, never fading.

The worst tragedy was this brief moment of clarity. How long did he have? An hour, at best, to make a plan, to leave a memento so that he could stick to it when the hormonal compulsions resumed.

And in this one hour he had to confront every demon at once, alone.

“Why are you like this?” he asked.

He ran a hand through his hair, then realized three of those fingers had been knuckle deep in Akali’s asshole today. He was getting this leather chair filthy.

He was filthy. 

And what for?

This sex was meaningless.

Jun was meaningless.

And this confession, likewise, was meaningless.

Not that any of this sex was bad. But why did he keep doing it? Why with so many women? Something was missing. Even with Xayah in his life, in his bed… In his heart? Yeah. But he’d once felt this way about Reira, and Lessa. The spell faded with every new partner. Maybe, someday, he’d be a mere husk.

Men live too long.

Or just long enough to warn the youth before their decrepitude ends them.

It wasn’t always like this. Sex- even really nasty sex- used to feel wholesome, like it had a future. Romantic.

Like his first time with Xayah, which had technically started at a ball. Dancing and flirting and a long string of Cupid’s Coincidences brought them to the door.

Jun quipped, “Damn. Didn’t think we’d be here and hour ago.”

Xayah blushed and laughed, looking into her hands. She licked her lips. “I, uh… I’ve got an early day tomorrow.”

Jun raised an eyebrow, then his wristwatch. “You’re gonna go home and sleep for… three hours? Takes an hour to get to the champion village from here.”

Xayah bit her lower lip. She’d bought a new lipstick for the Summoners’ Ball. Sangria Gloss by Succulence.

She smiled wider, and Jun watched light creep across her lips like rays traversing a cathedral.

“Well…” she mused, “I don’t have anywhere else to stay. So…” She glanced to his door suggestively.

“Uhuh,” Jun grunted.

Moments later, tender kisses, eyes closed, candles doused. Haptics tickled like sparks in the darkness. Gasps like lightning claps. Giggles rolling like thunder against the silence.

Jun realized it wasn’t about the sex. The whole night was an extension of that dancing. And the hangover, the exhaustion the next day, was made bearable by the enduring high in his chest.

When he first laid her down on the bedsheets, she vanished from his touch. They got separated, maybe by only a foot. But their clumsiness was a comical game. And when they found each other again, it was like rediscovering comfort.

Like learning to sway for the first time.

He’d been so focused on breaking her bitchy shell that he’d forgotten what to actually do with the softer innards.

Xayah was fun. 

Jun was having fun.

He kissed her. For a moment, he could feel the kiss. In his chest.

The sex was just as clumsy and fun. They even took a nap midway through, waking each other with mischievous giggles 

“We should’ve done this sooner,” she groaned.

“No,” he realized. “That was right on time.”

Every kiss after that felt better and better. Too good. Their eyes watered with delight. Saccharine joy fueled the night. 

Somewhere between here and there, the relationship had soured.

But that night, orgasm had not ended his revelry. The glory of the moment lay in spiritual warmth. He’d never wrapped his arms around a girl and held her safe before. He’d never done it since.

Would the act carry meaning, like a ritual? Or was the act downstream of the meaning? Was meaning gone from this relationship? Was meaning gone from Jun? Was all meaning gone?

He could try being a better boyfriend. Stop cheating.

He’d stopped courting Xayah. A little after that, the fun was gone from sex. So he’d bring it back. The fun, the dates, the dancing, the predator’s mindfulness. Since the end of the hunt he’d become agrarian, farming for a fuck like some hunchbacked peasant.

The record spun to its end, and hormones resumed in his blood. Like spotting a distant fog, dark clouds, he felt clarity leaving him. 

Mindfulness. Mindfulness. This mantra would preserve him. It had to, or in that next moment of clarity, he would awaken only older. An empty hand that used to clutch the sands of time.

Mindfulness. Mindfulness.

His eyes focused. Xayah stood just outside the bathroom, bathed in water and light, nude save a towel on her hair. She clutched a roll of towels to her tummy. 

She looked exhausted. “I’m done.”

“Cool. Any hot water left?”

“No, I mean… I did it.”

Jun raised an eyebrow.

Xayah smiled, panting. “Jun, come here.”

He stood, cautiously, felt dried sweat clinging to his every pore. Dick swaying, he crossed the room and put his hands on his hips. Up against her and her bundle of towels, he asked, “Okay?”

“Hold it.”

“Huh?”

She adjusted her grip on the bundle- like it was heavy- and removed a towel from the top.

Jun gaped at an egg.

“Come on, Jun. You’re a father.”

He peered at her, wondering if this was some fucked up joke. She offered out the egg, and he took it.

This was his child. He could feel it, life magic billowing across the hairs on his arms. A young creature stirring within this egg.

What the fuck.

He smiled.

Xayah giggled, watching him closely and hoping for a fatherly reaction.

Jun nodded. “Holy shit.”

“I know, right?” She laughed.

Jun loved her.


End file.
